


All Star Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reaping spares no one... But despite everything, is there a way to make love prevail..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Martin was listening to his favourite musical artist, Iggy Azula.  
Go tobann, Martin's pager beeped.

"Elementary my dear Martian danger!"

"What the fuck," Martian exclaims. Then he recognised it the  
voice of his comrade, Benedickt. He was suddenly reminded of the  
oncoming doom that  
was...........................................................  
The Reaping.

"The hoinger games!" Martion exclaimed in realisation!

Maten grabs him Trehcboat and crawls from his hobbit  
hole. "bEnedict! !!! were going on a n adventuer."" he goes to  
the posh distric t where people own people? amnd knocks his  
door. "BENEdyckt!! open seasme, decdcution"

"hello" Benedickt said behind Marten. Whoa! explained Martin,  
that was very sudden.

"I was outside already, you should be more observant Martin If  
you want to survive the Hunger GAmes, in CASE you get picked."  
Cumberbatch winked. (He knew that Martin was or was not going to  
get picked to participate in the Hunger Games after talking to  
the fortune teller, Zack "The Eye" Efron.)

"the GaME is afoot" ben shouts very loudly.

!but.. asula.. ." martein whispers, a sing;le tear orolling down  
his highly definied checkbones.

Benedickt grabnbed Martins hands in his hands. Then he pulled his  
hands towards him and put his hand on his heart. "Martin if  
anything happens..." (Benedikc knew what would happen because he  
talked to Zack "The Eye" Efron) "Just know.. that we will always  
be.... no homo..." Martin choked on his dinner from last night.

Benedickt pulled martins hands and lead him to the area of the  
Reaping that is the town square.

Sweating, marten takes his Partners hand. ïm worried. he swquaks.

Cumberbatch slaps his friends firm buttocks. "matin!! remember  
our promise ?? ??? no homo. .. until the end."

martin tears up a little buit, but he honours their sacred Vow and awaits their fate...........................


	2. Chapter 2

The words "Reap me baby one more time" reverbed across the town square. Britney Spears' masqueraded face appeared before the dozens of potential reapees. 

Martin exclaims, "I didn't expect That."

"What in the Shire do you mean, Martin? This is what has happened every single year since we were 12 and you are now like... 45 or something."

Martin squeaks moosely in fear. 

"We await," booms Sherlock, but quietly.

Britney picks up her cards, but surely she doesn't need them any more, thinks Martin, she has been at this job for 22 years. 

"I am reaping now," Britney says. She puts her hand in the hat and pulls out a piece of paper that says the names of the reapees. Sherlock sweats as he knows what is about to happen as he has spoken to Zack "The Eye" Efron. Britney coughs...

 

She coughs some more...

She coughs again and takes a swig of Calpol from her flask before continuing not coughing and saying the names of the reapees...

"Tonight... is gonna be a good night. We are about to get lucky. And I am about to leave this Toxic environment because you all stink... Anyway... Benedickt!!!!!"

Benedick looks longingly at Martin and leaves his sside to go up to the stage where britney is... He sniffs his armpit on the way to make sure that he is smelling good and doesn't offend the idol, even though he would not be able to do anything about it even if he did smell very bad.

Hello Benny!! How did you know that it was you and not another Benedickt, says Britney, but not out loud because she wants to look cool and know-it-ally, because she is. And your companion is......................................

 

 

Martini!!!"

Martin looks up at the stage.... Thats not me fucking name,Martian thinks. But he goes up to the stage neverhteless , as tears stain his cheeks and leave them chilled in the winter breeze. And he awaited his fate....


End file.
